


The struggle of being alone

by GamzStuck (GoreCat)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Feelings, Kittens, Love, Other, Sad, Sad Story, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoreCat/pseuds/GamzStuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short thing I made, in a shirt moment of inspiration.<br/>Not from a fandom, but I will make that later.<br/>This is something that happened recently,and it broke my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The struggle of being alone

Our life started roughly, loosing our Mom that kept us safe. She did what she could to keep us safe and alive but one day she was gone.

Our life started roughly, being two in a world where dangers lured behind every door. We were just kids, alone in a big world.

Starving and cold we wandered the streets, no time to play, with nothing to eat. One day people took us, into their car, we where scared and protested, didn't know what would happen. We didn't have anything to fear they said, and right they where.

We got fed and we were warm, we now trusted these people, who helped us and fed us, and played with us too. Something was wrong with my brother they said, a big lump in his stomach they said but couldn't remove it, before he had gained weight to survive the removal.

We played and had fun, and where happy again, some people took us I to their home and happy we lived.

 

Part 2.

 

We played and lived happily, still with your lump, we where fine and happy, with no worries.

The day come where we went to the doctor, I got fixed for my bruises and you for your lump. I waited for you but you never came back, I cried that night wondering where you at.

The days came and went but my brother was gone, sadness stayed and played I stopped. Hugs and cuddles was my comfort, I had a happy home, but a hole in my heart, I wondered why we were apart.

I had lost my brother, I wish I knew why I was again alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is no fanfic, sorry. It doesn't belong to any series, so I hope I'm allowed to post it here.
> 
> I got inspired to make this as two kittens i adored, a brother and sister, where the one kit had to be put down as there was also something wrong with it's hind legs.
> 
> They where so cute, and strong, tey always played, unless they cuddled with you.  
> I have never met kittens that loves to cuddle as much as them.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
